


Leonard McCoy's Prayer for His Daughter

by workshy_ish



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workshy_ish/pseuds/workshy_ish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy will always love his daughter no matter what. And based on this tiny little prayer to someone on high, someone on high probably knows this well too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard McCoy's Prayer for His Daughter

Joanna McCoy will always be my little baby girl, and I will always be her father.

No matter who my ex decides to get married to, I will always be her first and real father.

And I know this because I was the one who stayed awake with her at 3:50 in the morning, wiping poop from her backside and crying along with her because we could not go back to sleep. I was the one who woke up on the floor three hours after that, seeing her hands still wrapped on my finger through the crib bars. Even though I was late for work that day, nothing else mattered.

I loved her even when she threw a baby bottle at my face because she found my pain funny.

I especially loved her at her strongest moments, when she decided she'd had enough with boys picking on her friends at school. I loved her strength and her bullheadedness in the face of discrimination, when she stood up for what she knew was right. She is a girl growing up to be her own woman, and I will always be proud of her no matter what.

And I loved her even when she decided to have her ears pierced without telling me. Even then, at her most foolish, will I still love her. But dammit! She should know that that is not safe! Do you know how many infections you could get from that if done unprofessionally? Severe itching, Tetanus, Hepatitis C, and I'm just getting started. But... what I want and what she wants are two different things because it's her body, and she could do whatever she wants with it... just, let her be safe.

But I also loved her at her weakest, when she cried because she failed a class she was struggling so hard with, or when her heart was broken by someone who obviously never deserved her. And I hoped I showed that to her when I held her tight and told her that it may suck now, and she can cry for a while, but she will look forward and move on afterwards because she's the most resilient person I know.

And I still loved her even when she called me an asshole for telling her I would never let her sign up for Starfleet. I loved her then and I still love her now, as she's standing in front of me in her cadet reds, getting ready for her first day at the Academy.

Oh dear Lord, do I love her. So please, guide her and protect her in the vastness of her future, because I won't always be there for her. I know she's smart, and tough, and independent. She's damn strong, too; She gets that from her mama. But if you can... be my eyes, and keep her safe.

Amen.

Also, as an attachment to this prayer, please steer her away from being assigned to the starship Enterprise. I know the Captain means well, and the crew are great at what they do, but shit happens on that ship every single day. So if you can, please maybe not even assign her to a starship at all. Steer her towards a peaceful colony planetside, where nothing deadly happens. Alright?

Alright,

Amen.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a drabble inspired by an excerpt from Tina Fey's "Bossypants" (it's called A Mother's Prayer for Her Child, and it's actually pretty funny) and by the scene from Quest for Camelot, where the mom is singing The Prayer to keep her daughter safe (it's a really cool movie, check it out if you can!)
> 
> I just really love Bones and Joanna, and this just seems like something he'll do:  
> internally panic and do what he can to resist but ultimately give in because he loves his daughter and accepts that she is her own person because that's how her parents raised her.


End file.
